


Chocolate Cosmos

by Bonbonbourbon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/pseuds/Bonbonbourbon
Summary: Fareeha surprises Angela by returning sooner than expected.(A fluff piece inspired by the recent tracer comic)





	

Angela stirred awake as a hand touched her shoulder gently. She swatted it away and turned to face the other way, burying her face into the pillow, eager to go back to sleep. It couldn't be anything serious or the wakeup call would have been far rougher. She grumbled as she pulled the sheets up to her chin, mildly irritated that the hand had just so happened to wake her up in the midst of quite the pleasant dream. She resolved to quickly fall back asleep, holding onto the hope that she would magically continue that wonderful dream, though for the life of her she had already forgotten what it was about.

At the precipice of falling back into deep sleep, the bed dipped and she was pulled back into keen awareness.

“It’s my day off today. Ask someone else if it’s nothing serious.” She said, the disgruntlement obvious in her tone even if it was half-muffled by the pillow. 

She readjusted herself once more, settling into a new comfortable position, and waited for sleep to overtake her once more. Something soft tickled her nose and she picked up the faint scent of vanilla and bitter chocolate. Despite a large part of her wanting to ignore it and continue on to the land of slumber (she was so close), she blearily opened her eyes as curiosity got the better of her. As her vision cleared she saw a hand holding a fistful of tiny dark red, almost brown flowers.

Well that certainly wasn’t the sight she was expecting.

But they were pretty and they smelled sweet.

Still, no matter how pleasant they were, at this hour on, on her day off, Angela wanted to sleep and was prepared to enthusiastically shove her offender off the bed to get the point across now that her curiosity had been sated. Her slightly violent premeditated line of action was put to a halt when they spoke.

“Do you like’em?”

Her eyes shot open, thoughts of sleep banished completely from her mind. She swiveled in the bed haphazardly to turn to face the person who had their arm draped casually over her to place the flowers under her nose. Her eyes blinking owlishly as her mind registered that what she was seeing was real. There, sitting on the edge of her bed in a simple white tee and grey training pants, was Fareeha Amari.

“Is that a no?” she asked with a grin.

Angela squealed and sat up, enveloping her arms around the small of Fareeha’s back, burying her face into the crook of her shoulder. She felt Fareeha stiffen for a fraction of a second, before relaxing, reciprocating the hug. She wrapped her arms, taut and strong around Angela's shoulders and held her close. Angela smiled giddily. Fareeha felt warm, and despite her bulging muscles, her hold was gentle and comforting.

And secure. Fareeha felt secure.

Once her initial excitment ebbed away, a little well embarrasment rose in her at her admittedly childish reaction.

Fareeha had only been gone a week.

 _But that was already a week too long_ , a small voice sounded out from the back of her mind and Angela felt a strong inclination to agree.

Fareeha laughed breathlessly as Angela leaned to lay back down, attempting to drag Fareeha right along with her.

“I’ll squish you, ya amar.” She chuckled out mirthfully, and Angela could imagine her grin when she petulantly shook her head and mumbled straight into her shoulder that she could handle it. A cheeky smile graced Angela’s lips as Fareeha relented and gave in, hiking her a leg to the other side of Angela and sank on top of her, though she not failing to using elbows to prop herself up somewhat.

Angela didn’t mind. Her hands relinquished its hold around her waist to cup Fareeha’s face, her fingertips absentmindedly tracing her udjat.

Not when it gave her up close and personal view of her gorgeous face.

She hummed and her heart sang as Fareeha dipped down to press a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled Fareeha back down when she drew her head back, desperate for another kiss. When they broke apart this time, they were both a little breathless. The second kiss had lasted a bit... longer to say the least.

“When did you get back?” Angela enquired as Fareeha moved to flop next to her, one arm still draped across her lazily.

“Early this morning.”

Angela shifted so she was curled up facing Fareeha. “You didn’t want to stay in Canada longer?”

Fareeha shook her head. “Not really. No.”

“I thought you loved spending time with your father?”

“I do, but you’re here.” Fareeha replied smoothly, as if the answer should’ve been obvious.

Angela smiled appreciatively at Fareeha, though an exasperated sigh expelled out of her. She gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. “That’s a sweet thought, but we already discussed that I was fine with spending Christmas alone. There was work to be done and you had planned to meet your father since ages ago. You could’ve stayed longer.”

The arm that Fareeha had draped across her tightened its hold on her, pulling her closer, almost completely flushed against Fareeha. “No… I really couldn’t.” She looked at Angela seriously. “I think I love you too much to be gone so long.”

She tucked her head under Fareeha’s chin, ignoring Fareeha’s little confused hum. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the stupid smile that threatened to overtake her face as uncontrollable shy giggles erupted out of her. She felt warm and she was sure she was warm (and at least a few shades redder than usual).

Fareeha had no business saying things like that in that sincere ways of hers.

“Ya amar?”

Angela lifted her head, a loving smile on her lips, “I love you too Fareeha. I love you so much.” She started to fiddle with the golden beads in Fareeha’s hair before picking up the ends of her hair. “You hair is getting quite long, isn’t it schatz?”

“Hmmm? I guess they are, huh?” She said as she withdrew her hand that had been holding Angela to inspect the ends of her hair as well, a task a little difficult considering the fistful of flowers she still held in that same hand. Angela’s hands travelled to take the flowers from her hand, both to relieve Fareeha of them and to admire them more closely.

“Where did you get these?” Angela questioned, fascination clear in her eyes. “They smell like chocolate and vanilla. I’ve never encountered that before.”

Fareeha shrugged, a lopsided smile on her face. “Stopped by every flower shop, asking about their nicest smelling flower. Double-backed to the second shop I visited at the end, because they just got a shipment of these interesting little flowers. They're called chocolate cosmos. Pretty cool right? I was hoping you liked them.”

"I do. It's a pleasant surprise." She whispered as she registered the amount of effort Fareeha had put in to get her these flowers. "You didn't have to you know. You just got back."

"It's no big deal. I wanted to. Just felt like it."

Angela brought the flowers to her face, hiding the bashful, and most definitely pleased, smile she knew she had on. Only Fareeha would explain in that breezy way of hers that it was nothing, though it was _clearly_ something. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet chocolatey scent of the flower. She wonders if Fareeha ever comprehended how much she sold herself short at times, believing other people would enact the same thoughtful gestures as naturally as she did and that her kind actions were nothing. 

(She probably didn't, but it doesn't matter. Angela was going to remind her every day. Fareeha could count on that.)

“You're too good to me.” she mumbled out, sincerity dripping out of every word.

“Nah. I'm treating you just the way you should.”

"Sap.

"I'm in love with you, what do you expect?" She chuckled out, before nudging her head against Angela’s, "Anyways, I know there was work to be done, but..." Angela spotted concern in her eyes. “Work wasn't all you did during Christmas right?”

“Maybe.” She laughed as Fareeha narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, and bumped her forehead on Fareeha’s. “I’m just joking. There was a little party at night and- Oh!” she sat up and reached over to her bedside drawer, retrieving a letter. She shoved it in Fareeha’s face as she sidled up back next to her, resting her head on the crook of Fareeha’s neck, hugging her waist. Fareeha automatically wrapped an arm around Angela.

Fareeha nodded noncommittally as she held the letter up with one hand to read. Angela watched her face, watched her eyes flit across the paper, interested hums here and there.

At some point she snorted.

“Ya amar!” Fareeha exclaimed, an impressed grin on her face, pointing at the section about the snowball fight. “Genji may be able to deflect just about anything, but this Zenyatta guy can fire eight snowballs at the same time. Eight. Snow. Balls." she let out a low whistle, "Absolutely incredible.”

Angela chuckled, envisioning the image of the snowball fight Genji had painstakingly written out in detail. It would have indeed been a sight to see. When she looked back up, she saw that Fareeha was done. She was peering down at her with a soft smile on her face.

She cocked her head questioningly.

“From what you told me about how he was before, he sounds much happier here… I’m sure you must be glad about his current state of mind now.”

“I am.” Angela replied honestly as she leaned in further into the crook of her neck, “I’m glad Genji has found peace.”

“Are you going to write him back soon? He’s got a quill he wants back. How else is he going to write?” Fareeha teased and Angela rolled her eyes, slapping her lightly.

“He has tons of quills.”

“But that’s one of his special sparrow quills.” She whispered conspiratorially.

She rolled her eyes again. Sometimes she wondered why Genji was so paranoid that he needed one of his signature sparrow feathers (apparently 'different from normal sparrow feathers') to be mailed with the letter as a source of verification that indeed she wrote the letter.

(She has yet been able to spot any difference from any old sparrow feather)

“He has tons of his trademark sparrow quills too, but yes, I will write to him back soon and maybe I’ll tell him how my girlfriend left me all alone for Christmas. Didn’t want to bring me to Canada to meet dear old dad, and then tried to make me forget about the whole ordeal by buying me flowers when she got back.”

Fareeha frowned, rolling back on top of her, concern in her eyes, “What? That's not how it- ... You said that you didn’t care-”

“I don’t.” she quipped back, cutting her off. “I’m only teasing… though Genji won't know that.”

Fareeha narrowed her eyes, scrunching her face. “You wouldn’t dare.” Angela stared at her pointedly. Fareeha started to panic. “The man hasn’t even met me yet! You can’t let that be the first impression he has of me! And it’s not even true!” She squinted her eyes further. “...You wouldn't.”

“Oh?” she blinked, adopting a look far too innocent to be true. Fareeha stared back with such an exaggeratedly affronted look that Angela had no choice but to burst out laughing. “Fareeha, schatz, of course I wouldn’t.” she wheezed out.

Fareeha shook her head, a pout on her face. “You’re a mean one, Angela Ziegler.” She huffed out as she leaned in for a kiss.

Angela held her hands to Fareeha’s lips, halting her attempts at a kiss. Angela furrowed her brows, attempting to look angry, though the upwards twitch at the corner of her lips betrayed her stern face. “Don’t think you’re getting anymore kisses after that comment.”

Fareeha scrunched her face and forced her head down, pushing against her hands and Angela shrieked, giggles coming out of her at the silly battle of wills.

“I said no Fareeha.” She said in the least admonishing tone ever, a full blown smile on her face.

Fareeha mumbled into her hands and Angela loosened her hold to hear her words.

“What was that, schatz? I didn’t catch you the first time.”

Fareeha dove in quick through her fingers, stealing a quick kiss before Angela registered what had happened. Fareeha donned a clearly triumphant grin on her face when she withdrew.

“I said... Got ya~.

“You cheater.” Angela huffed, no real bite in her words.

Fareeha simply laughed, resting her head on a propped hand she looked at Angela with fondness.

Angela would make a teasing remark about it, if she wasn't so sure she was looking right back with the same sappy look.

She absentmindedly raised a hand to trace the ring Fareeha had on her pinky, one of the few pieces of jewelry the woman seemed to always have on. It was simple, yet pretty. Though on Fareeha it only fit her pinky, on Angela it would certainly be too large to fit on that digit.

On her, it would be better suited wrapped around her ring finger.

Thoughts of her in a gown, saying “I do’s” in front of their friends flashed in her mind.

“-something better.”

Angela broke out of her musings, her finger stilling its traces over the ring. “Pardon? Could you repeat that?”

Fareeha smiled affectionately at her, fondness shining clear in her warm brown eyes. “Better. I’ll get you a ring far better than this when the time comes.” She grasped Angela’s hand, giving a small kiss to her knuckles. “I promise.”

Angela giggled and drew Fareeha back in for a languid kiss. “And I’ll pick for you a wonderful ring as well.” She whispered truthfully when they parted. “Sound good Fareeha? Schatz?”

“Um, yea.” Fareeha stuttered, still dazed from the kiss, a stupid smile on her face that made Angela’s heart thud painfully so.

Oh. She was _definitely_ going to marry this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired obviously by the tracer comic (plus tumblr speculation and my own 'gonna pharmercy tf out of this' mindset). Just a little thing I whipped up for myself and posting just because why not? Maybe someone will like it.
> 
> The alternate title of this oneshot: No matter what canon hints/says/does, Pharmercy is my otp of Overwatch. And it's going to stay that way. Forever.


End file.
